jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Staff Application
Click here to apply. ---- For users who sent more than 1 application, only the first application will be taken. If spammed, every single application sent & subsequent applications by the user will be denied. ---- Hello there , and thank you for your interest in becoming a part of our wikia Staff. Note that this is a volunteer job, you are not to do this for any kind of reward such as virtual and/or physical currencies/items. ---- Open Roles *Moderator (Global) **Moderators will be mainly reverting and/or removing anything that is violating the wiki rules. Users accepted as a moderator will first undergo a trial period for at least 3 weeks, more info on Wiki Staff Guidelines. *Graphic Designer/Artist **These users will be mainly in charge of creating icons for the wiki. No moderation powers are given to these users. *Rollback **Mainly for active editors, rollback users are regular users with the option to revert the edits by most recent editor in 1 click. These people will be able to help out the staff team to revert vandalism and/or bad edits very easily. ---- Requirements All requirements are subject to changes. Users are required to fulfill these requirements or the application will be denied. *Moderator **Fluent in English. **Minimum 3 months on the wiki. **Minimum of 100 edits. **Last block was 1 month (Unlawful Act) / 2 months (Severe Act) / 3 months (Serious Act) ago. (Alts & Discord Included) **You must be verified on the Jailbreak Wikia Discord server. *Graphic Designer/Artist **Can actually draw/design digitally. *Rollback **Minimum of 200 edits. **Minimum of 1 month on the wiki. **Active Users who fulfill points in this category will increase their chances of getting accepted. *Moderator **Fluent in multiple languages. **Used to be or a currently serving moderator. **Well-known with good standing in the community. **Game and/or wiki veteran. **Has rollback and/or trusted (wiki discord server) role. *Graphic Designer/Artist **A known artist. **Artist for other communities. **Can do different styles. **Able to do 3D design & rendering. *Rollback **Game and/or wiki veteran. **Used to be or a currently serving moderator. **Has trusted (wiki discord server) role. ---- Questions 1) How long will the application be open? ::The application will stay open until we feel that we do not need anymore staff & rollbacks. 2) It's been 1 week and I have not received a reply. ::If you do not receive a reply a week after you sent your application, it most likely means your application was denied. There will be some cases where it will be slightly longer than a week as we have to do further discussions or the staffing committee is inactive. You can contact a bureaucrat in the in staffing committee for the reason you were denied but do not expect an answer. 3) Who is reading the applications & making decisions? *Moderator applications will be read by the staffing committee. *Graphic designer applications will be read by the design committee. *Rollback applications will be read by either of the 3 committees. 4) It's been 1 month, and I can't resend an application. ::Contact any bureaucrat if you have this issue. If you have any other questions, ask any one of the ! Category:Staff Related Pages